Muv Luv Combat: Sword of a Fallen People
by Airship Canon
Summary: ADF-01a FALKEN, the pinnacle of Belkan Engineering. Sure there are many who'd hate to see this TSF in the hands of an Osean, but when it comes down to taking on the enemy, who better to pilot it than an Ace?


**Muv-Luv Combat**  
**Sword of a Fallen People  
**

_Classified Hangar Location, Osea, January 11th_

Hive Infiltration, the least successful of all missions— very few Eishi ever return from these missions, and they're rarely successes. To date only four hives across all of the world have ever been captured, and they've all been due to deployments of XG-70 Valkyries, or other Hi-Maerf craft, like Belka's XB-0 Hresvelgr. That was something Osea didn't have the luxury of relying upon— not now, or any time in the foreseeable future, unless this mission went well, not after the terrorist attacks by the Belkan Resurgence, or the 'Gray Men'. So, even for an ace Eishi, like Blaze, the prospect was not good— assault a hive, and pray to make it out alive- that was the mission. However, despite the low odds of success, it certainly was high time someone took a sword straight to the 'Round Table', as it had been called— 'Objective 24', B7R, and who better to bring an end to that blight on the Osean continent than the Demons of Razgriz themselves.

It had been over 15 years since B7R was established by the BETA, 15 years since Belka, one of the most powerful nations of the world fell. 15 years since that terrible day, when Belka set off the "King Arthur Array"— "Seven Belka"… the day the skies turned black. It was an almighty act of self-sacrifice, one that had encompassed all— as if to say that the northern lands of Belka were holy, and that the BETA would never encroach upon them. More than 12,000 people died when the BETA crossed Belka's 'Red Line', and they set off 7 G-Bombs on their own soil— the BETA, however, were not entirely stopped by the act, which devastated the land, and triggered earthquakes and strange weather patterns for the years to come. It would only be months afterwards that the BETA extinguished Belka almost entirely. Many blame Osea for the tragedy, as Osea's actions during the war were often considered, 'too little, too late'- only really entering the action when the BETA overran the Belkan fortified city of Tauberg, which had been home to the Project Pendragon SDI weapon, "Excalibur"— and by then, the end was already drawing near for the country.

Following the fall of Belka proper, Osea annexed the area to the south, surrounding the city of Sudentor, and used the land, then known as "North Osea" as a staging ground for a bloody battle against the BETA. It was here, in this city where the diabolical Gray Men sought the end of the country- and possibly the world, but it was also the birthplace of the TSF that stood silently in front of the ace who had put down the 'Double Belkan Formation', ending the string of violent attacks in Oured. Even without its true home, the people who had worked for Grunder Industries continued development of the advanced TSF that had seen limited use at the end of the Belkan conflict— leading to this moment.

Some say the Type-00 Takemikazuchi, and its variants, are "hangar queens" due to their immense costs, but they were nothing compared to the TSF that now belonged to the ace Eishi… the cost of just one of Grunder's latest model was more than four times the cost of the Type-00R, but its performance made up for it, several times over- although the thought of outfitting the entirety of even the Razgriz Surface Command Squadron with it was but a fleeting dream, despite their nearly free access to every TSF Osea has in its arsenal, and in fact, only one of Grunder's new model could be fielded back when Ofnir and Grabacr launched their attack on Oured— the very TSF Blaze was looking at now, and now, with an infiltration mission ahead, Razgriz had just gotten a hold of a second.

The TSF, Grunder Industries' ADF-01 FALKEN, was a machine like none other- developed from the ADFX-01/02 Morgan that was used at the end of the Belkan Conflict, it could perhaps even be considered the next generation TSF. It was more maneuverable, and faster than any other TSF, save for Erusia's X-02 Wyvern, and absolutely deadly. Like the F-23 Black Widow II Hive Infiltrator, the ADF-01 FALKEN had four mount pylons to suit its arsenal, and used modified versions of the F-23's weapons, including the well known XAMWS-24 Assault Cannon, although it used its own unique Melee Halberd, the GX-CIWS-021 "Tyrfing", which like the F-23's X-CIWS-2B, used the same mount pylon system as the TSF's Assault Cannons. However, one thing that set the ADF-01 FALKEN apart from any other TSF, was a special weapon built into the TSF's main arms. Unlike many other Belkan TSFs, the FALKEN was not equipped with Blade Motors, but instead a weapon built using data from the ADFX and the Excalibur, the 02-TLS Tactical Laser System. Like the beam of a Laser-class BETA, the TLS was a lethal threat during TSF vs. TSF combat, as Blaze had proved, when he killed the leaders of the Gray Men terrorists— destroying several of their SU-47Es in a blink of an eye, but it was also a magnificent weapon against BETA, provided, like many other weapons, the attack was not aimed at the shell of the Destroyer-class.

Blaze sighed looking at the sleek, black figure of the TSF. It looked like a demon, fitting for a squadron like the Razgriz, craft from the Type-00, the EF-2000, and the F-23, and was heavily armed. He had it currently outfitted with a Strike Vanguard configuration, equipped with two GX-CIWS-021s, and four XAMWS-24s to increase his lethality in the battle to come. Yet, he knew the sheer chance of failure that came with a hive infiltration… and he looked at the sharp skirt armor of the TSF— it was armed with a S-11 Self-Destruct-System, and he knew it, although, he prayed it wouldn't have to be used. The S-11… a devastating weapon designed with two missions: 1. To cause massive damage to all nearby BETA, and 2. to give an Eishi a means to a painless death when they come to terms with the fact that they will not survive. Most TSFs are capable of equipping this system, and the ADF-01 was no exception, however, due to its equipment, the test-type predecessor, the Morgan was not, although, like many other TSFs, the Morgan was capable of using a detached S-11 like a large-scale grenade. Although, that was of no concern to him— he simply wanted to believe that neither him, nor his squadmates would have to use it.

He shook his head and looked to the right, his eyes settling on the second ADF-01 in the hangar, and said to himself, "least of all, her." It was a near miracle that they had survived up until this point, and the upcoming mission was really pushing their luck, but perhaps, with the FALKEN, the sword of a fallen people, they'd make it home to their Osea.

_On January 14th, Osea conducted an assault on Hive 24: B7R, the Round Table. Over 216 TSFs were deployed, as well as numerous other assets that had, in the past proven unable to provide means of attack on the hive. This mission was considered a success, despite severely heavy losses, due to the destruction of the Hive Reactor. It is said that four Black TSFs were spotted exiting the Hive shortly after the reactor's destruction, although official reports list only nominal references. It is unknown if the Razgriz Surface Command Squadron survived the battle or if they were even deployed._

_Accruement of the ADF-01 FALKEN Total Supremacy fighter was increased in the following months, although Osea could still only obtain 1 TSF each month._

* * *

**Author's Note: **FALKEN beats Terminator! FALKEN beats Berkut! FALKEN beats Mobi-Raptor! FALKEN beats Everything! Man I could do this all day! Damn I wish I could draw, because I have an awesome picture of the ADF-01 FALKEN TSF in my head...


End file.
